


Pouta života - bonusové scény

by ArtieWiles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Extra, Inspired by Jolene (Dolly Parton), Multi, Songfic, dodatky
Language: Čeština
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles
Summary: Bonusové scény k povídce Pouta života (HP).
Relationships: Noreen Ollivander/Ebele Touré
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Pouta života - bonusové scény

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pouta života](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324437) by [ArtieWiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtieWiles/pseuds/ArtieWiles). 



> Tahle scéna byla vánočním speciálem. Teď se o ni dělím i s Vámi ostatními. Ebele i Noreen jsou hodně důležité, hlavně pro kapitolu číslo 40.  
> Na konci je použit vlastní text písně Noreen. Doporučuji si to pustit k tomu :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLmKtMY6Cc0

„Ahoj zlato, jsem doma!“

Noreen odložila nůž vedle prkénka s cibulí a utřela si ruce do utěrky. „Jsem v kuchyni!

Slyšela, jak padají klíče do keramické misky a otvírá se šatní skříň. „Jaký si měla den?“ zavolala na ni Ebele.

Vzala konvici a začala do ní napouštět vodu. „Ale dobrý, znáš to. Asi jsem konečně přišla na správný poměr levandule a cedru.“ Popotáhla. „Takže úspěch!“

„To jsem ráda!“ Ebele přišla do kuchyně a rychle jí políbila na tvář. Měla na sobě rifle, halenku a vlasy zamotané v modrém šátku. Sklonila se k troubě a začichala. „Co to bude za sladkou dobrotu?“

Noreen znovu popotáhla. „Překvápko.“ Postavila konvici na sporák a zapálila pod ní hořák.

Ebele se na ni podívala přes obroučky slunečních brýlí s modrými skly. „Ale copak?“ zamračila se. „Něco tě trápí?“

Než se stihla Noreen nadechnout, už ji Ebele objímala kolem ramen. „Ale no tak, neplač. Vždyť on za to nestojí!“

Zasmála se a dloubla do ní loktem. Chytla nůž a zajela s ním do cibule. Znovu popotáhla. „Když já za to nemůžu,“ přehnaně vzlykla. „Když já jsem tak nešťastnááá!“

Ebele se zasmála a vyndala z poličky dva hrnečky. Jeden byl modrý s bílými puntíky a druhý bílý s modrými. „A jak je možné, že je tak krásná slečna tak nešťastná? Pověz, co tě rozveselí?“

Shrábla nožem nakrájené kostky na stranu a sáhla po další cibuli. „Nic mě nerozveselííí. Já jsem šíleně smutná!!!“

„A nešťastná?“ zvedla Ebele obočí.

„A nešťastná,“ přitakala Noreen. Nůž krájel cibule na pravidelné proužky.

Ebele zakroutila hlavou až se jí velké dřevěné náušnice zakinklaly. „Tak to je opravdu neštěstí. No,“ zauvažovala, když sypala do čajové konvice směs, „a nejsi zakletá?“

„Zakletá?“

„Zakletá,“ vážně přikývla a dala si ruce v bok. „Z takového zakletí tě vysvobodí jen jedna věc.“

Zasmála se a mrkla na ni. „Jen jedna? Tak to bude asi hodně vzácná věc.“

„Ta nejvzácnější!“ Ebele vzala Noreen za bradu a políbila ji plnými, měkkými rty. Pak zůstaly stá v malé kuchyni, opřené o sebe čely, zatímco voda bublala v konvici a vzduch voněl po vanilce a cibuli.

Noreen se s úsměvem zhluboka nadechla. Na štípání očí to nepomohlo. Ani na její tekoucí nos. Cibule je prostě zlo.

„Lepší?“ zeptala se jí Ebele.

„Lepší,“ přikývla Noreen a objala ji. „Chyběla jsi mi.“

„A ty mě. Jak se ti jinak daří?“

Noreen nemusela přemýšlet dlouho. „Přišla zpráva od Severuse. Kolínská na Harrym působí skvěle. Ale je hodně silná a prý kolem něj často dělají lidi psí kusy.“

Ebele se jí opřela brado o rameno. „Ale to bylo už na začátku roku, ne? Od tý doby žádá změna?“

„Za ty dva měsíce? Malá. Severus mu doporučil, ať jí používá míň a okolí se prý chová snesitelněji. Lidi, co jsou v kontaktu s ním často, si prý zvykli rychleji, ale nemám dost dat. Chtělo by to zjistit, jestli se rychleji spřátelili díky kolínské, na kterou si zvykli pak, nebo jestli si nejdřív zvykli, a pak se jejich vztahy prohloubily.“

„O Vánocích budeš moudřejší, jen počkej.“

Voda v konvici se vařila a Ebele zalila směs. Noreen se s popotáhnutím vrátila k cibuli.

„On za to vážně nestojí,“ poznamenala Ebele hravě.

„Však já vím že ne. To se vsákne, neboj.“

Ebele jen zamručela.

Noreen zakroutila hlavou. Ebele a její smysl pro humor. Nasypala všechnu cibuli na pánev a ta začala syčet. Ebelino mručení se změnilo v broukání. Sáhla po dvou plechovkách fazolí, otevřela je a jakmile cibule zesklovatěla, přidala je na pánev. Tu písničku, co si broukala, poznala. Jolene. Usmála se a natáhla se přes Ebele pro kořenku s paprikou. Tu [písničku](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fLmKtMY6Cc0) milovala.

Ebele ji chytla pevně kolem pasu a začala zpívat: „Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, my Dear, please let's not fight about that man.“

Dala ji pusu na tvář, otočila se jí v náručí, aby pořád mohla míchat, a opřela se o ni.

„Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, let me tell you something, if I can.“

Měla božský hlas. Hlavně ve výškách.

„You're smart and kind and oh so brave, your glamor is beyond compare, your soft laugh makes my hounded soul serene.“

Vzpomněla si na den, kdy tuhle písničku slyšela poprvé. Ne tu původní, ale tuhle. Měly piknik venku v parku. Seděly na dece, Ebele brnkala na kytaru a ona si četla. Pořád po Ebele pokukovala. Měla krátké kraťasy a dlouhé nohy se ji na slunci leskly. Najednou začala Ebele zpívat.

„I don't visit just for the tea, you seem so thrilled when you're with me. Why do you care for him so much, Noreen?“

Měly společné přátele a rozuměly si. Ale byly jen kamarádky.

„And please I need you to understand that I do not care for any man, while I hold you close to my heart, Noreen.“

Bylo pro ni snadné si uvědomit, že ji na Ebele záleží. Ale jí záleželo na všech přátelích. Na tom nebylo nic zvláštního.

„I dream about the things so sweet. I wake up with joy from my sleep With your name on my lips my dear, Noreen.“

Až na to, že na Ebele bylo speciální všechno. Od černých kudrnatých vlasů po špičky u nohou. Každičký kousíček.

„Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, my Dear, let's forget that tedious man.“

Na nikoho jiného, než na Ebele celé dny nemyslela.

„Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, let me tell you something if I can.“

Zadržela tehdy dech, když slyšela, jak nervózně Ebele zní.

„You can be with your chosen man and I would love you all the same… just don't push me away, please, my Noreen.“

A pak její hlas předběhl prsty. Ty se zastavily. A v parku mezi stromy zpívala dál. Se srdcem na dlani, ozářená sluncem.

„I swear we can be just friends too. I gave you a heart and a dreaded true. So now do what you deem to do, Noreen“

V ten moment už Noreen brečela. Ale byly to šťastné slzy. Ebele pokračovala ve zpěvu, tentokrát už zase s kytarou.

„Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, trust me I'll love you better than that man.“

Věřila jí.

„Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, Noreen, meeting you that was a divine plan. Noreen, Noreen.“

Poslední dvě jména zněla jako prosba.

A Noreen Ebele políbila. Políbila ji poprvé tehdy v tom parku mezi stromy. A po tisící v kuchyni u sporáku.

„Máš pravdu,“ řekla Noreen, když se odtáhla. „Žádnej chlap za to nestojí. Ale vím o jedné ženské, která stojí i za všechny hvězdy vesmíru.“

Ebele se zasmála. „To ráda slyším.“ Vzala si zástěru, přešla ke dřezu a začala umývat nádobí. A zase začala zpívat.

**Author's Note:**

> Jestli chcete překlad anglických částí, napište mi do komentářů, a já to nějak vymyslím :)


End file.
